


[vid] Kiss with a Fist

by eyestoowide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyestoowide/pseuds/eyestoowide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a thin line between love and hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Kiss with a Fist

**Title:** Kiss with a Fist  
 **Music:** _Kiss with a Fist_ , by Florence + The Machine  
 **Category:** Romance, Humor, Het  
 **Format:** MP4  
 **Size:** 46.7 MB  
 **Length:** 3:08  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Bela  
 **Spoilers:** for season 3  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** It's a thin line between love and hate.

[Original Livejournal entry](http://eyestoowide.livejournal.com/32764.html)

Edited with Sony Vegas Pro 9.0.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All audio and video clips belong to their respectful owners. This video was created for fun, not profit.

**A/N:** Made for the [Spnland](http://spnland.livejournal.com) "Expanding Horizons" challenge.

  


[YouTube](http://youtu.be/MskmCs4DofI) | [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/33683212) | [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?uc1oofrhw3xnhn7)  



End file.
